Making Julian
by absinthefire
Summary: It's everybody's fave gorgeous Shadow Guy...a short story on How To Make Julian!


Disclaimer: I do not own Julian (much to my disappointment) and this is what you made me do, L J Smith, I had to create my own.  
  
Author's Note: This is what a friend and I decided to do, maybe in real life, to have Julian, the sexiest of all guys, as a boyfriend. Needless to say, we are both single due to the fact that the boys we kidnapped didn't want to go through with our plans. (SPOILSPORTS!!!). There will be one chapter only, but I think it's enough lol.  
  
* * * * *  
Making Julian  
  
Janie put down the final book of the Forbidden Game series and cried, wishing with all her heart that Julian was real. A new, brilliant idea came into her head, and she called Peter, her boyfriend, over to her house. Peter was quite tall, with soulful hazel eyes and a body to kill for. A few minutes later he arrived, looking a little bewildered but pleased to be invited over at midnight. Janie smiled a secret smile at him, and whispered something seductively into his ear. Looking even more confused, he stared deep into her eyes, then nodded.  
  
"Only for you," he said softly, stroking her hair gently. Peter then went upstairs cat-quietly.  
  
Janie giggled and danced around the candlelit living room in delight. About 10 minutes later, Peter came downstairs, his hair a beautiful blond so white it was like ice. Janie ran her fingers through the silkiness of it, and watched breathlessly as the candlelight played over the planes of his finely sculpted face. Janie then gazed at him lovingly, and kissed him. She raised her clear green eyes to meet his luminous blue eyes and was annoyed to see they were still brown! Janie frowned angrily for a moment, then beamed as she rooted through a side drawer and found some startling blue contact lenses with grit on that she had bought last week. They looked just like the colour of the exact moment of dawn, as Jenny would say. Jenny. How she hated her. She had had Julian RIGHT THERE and she had been all goody goody and waited till he died to express her feelings towards him! Anyway. Janie wrenched herself back to the moment, and looked at Peter. He was looking at her with curiosity. Janie smiled and handed the contacts to him.  
  
"Please put them in," she cajoled, at Peter's suspicious look. "They'd really suit you."  
  
Gawd yes she thought. They would REALLY suit him.  
  
Peter gave her another suspicious look, but put them in without further protest.  
  
"Owww!" he moaned. "There is grit in these, it's making my eyes kill!"  
  
Janie listened to his moans impatiently. Who the hell did he think he was? Robbing her of her Julian?? Janie poked Peter to make him shut up, and looked at the contacts. She gasped audibly as Julian stood there before her in her boyfriend's body. Something was missing though..  
  
She led the Julian/Peter upstairs to her bedroom, decorated just like Jenny's of course, and sat him down on the blue patterned bed. Janie rooted in her wardrobe until she found what she was looking for.  
  
The Erlking outfit.  
  
She was grinning maniacally now, but she didn't care.  
  
"Put it on, put it on!" she virtually screamed, throwing the outfit at him. Peter looked very startled and very unlike Julian, because Julian looked MENACING, not startled! Janie poked him again, and slowly Peter pulled the white leather tunic and breeches towards him, and began to put them on. Janie went out of the room to find her beautiful gold clingy dress, exactly like the one Jenny wore in book 2. She put it on and brushed her dull brown hair until it fanned around her face like an ad for what happens when you don't have Head and Shoulders dandruff control.  
  
Hurrying back to the room, Janie stopped in her tracks as Julian was lying on the bed. All the time had paid off; Peter looked so like Julian he could pass for a twin! His eyes were smouldering with anger, and Janie was thrilled. This was the demon prince she knew! Janie walked seductively over to her 'made' Julian, and kissed him tenderly but sweetly. "Janie," he said, his voice low and menacing. OH YES! Thought Janie. Finally, I have JULIAN!  
  
"Yes, Julian?" breathed Janie.  
  
Julian/Peter's eyes narrowed in fury, and leapt up off the bed with incredible agility.  
  
"I knew it was someone else!" he snarled, looking eerily Shadow-like and evil. Janie's mouth dropped as she remembered it was Peter, not Julian she was talking to. She reached towards him, but he stormed out of the house, swearing angrily and slamming the door so that the whole house rattled.  
  
Shit.  
  
All that trouble, all that time spent making him into Julian, and he stalks off!  
  
MORAL OF THIS STORY:  
  
If you make your boyfriend into Julian, tie him to the bed first! 


End file.
